Hearts Ablaze
by Sabriel Cosette Diamanta
Summary: Ginny is feeling stressed, so she takes a quiet, midnight broomride with Draco, and they both become friends - or something more. Draco suddenly becomes Ginny's savior; rescuing her at every turn, not only from danger.
1. Prefects' Bathroom

Ginny Weasley smiled around at the Prefects' Bathroom. She looked at the shiny gold of the water faucets of one of the many smaller bathtubs in the bathroom. Quickly she turned them on. She was naked, only under a single white towel, which felt like silk against her smooth skin. She smiled as bubbles of different colors sifted into her bath water on her own command of touch, and finally she decided on the right temperature and color that she liked it. She slipped the towel off underneath her arms and stepped elegantly into the bath, grinning. Aah, the absolute comfort of being a Prefect.

Even though it was near the middle of the night, Ginny could hear older Prefects of different houses swimming around in one of the larger bathtubs, used more like a pool with colorful bubbles than a bathing spot. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to relax, even though in the back of her mind, a potions exam was bothering her. Ginny shifted her weight to her center and lay back in the tub, breathing in a deep aroma of the bubbles.

Ginny rested her head down, nearly over the edge of the large bathtub. She gently began to soap up her arms with foamy and comforting bubbles that smelled of rich vanilla. Ginny's ears perked up as she heard a tiny sound of heels of another walking towards her area, the smaller bathtubs. Ginny slid deeper into the bathwater so she could not be seen as vulnerable as she felt, knowing someone else was coming closer.

"Hey there, Gin," Said a kind and outgoing voice from behind her. Ginny looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best (not to mention a bit loony) friend, who too was a Prefect, though nobody knew how it could be. Luna wasn't the kind of person you'd expect to be named Prefect of her house, as she wasn't really responsible. No, she was too insane and fun loving to be responsible. But oh well, Luna had not objected to getting extra privileges, and being able to prowl the hallways at night, on her own free will sounded like much fun to her.

"Hiya, Luna." Ginny said, grinning. "-How goes it?"

Luna tilted her head, hesitating, as if actually pondering an answer to the question. "It goes good, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary, which doesn't make me too happy." Luna said. Luna stepped forward, and more into the light, and Ginny realized that she was totally naked. She had not even brought a towel to cover herself up. Ginny covered her eyes with a hand and asked,

"-So, you're just randomly prowling the hallways in the nude?" Ginny asked, as if it was a totally normal thing.

"Yep." Luna replied, agreeing with her, crossing her arms. "It's not like I care about what people think about Loony Lovegood!" Luna said half with resent, and half with pride. (Luna had just recently gotten wind of her nickname that had secretly been circulating the school for years already, and finally Ginny had brought it up. Ginny was almost sorry she had.)

Two 7th year boys who had been swimming in the bubble bath pool walked past, winking and whistling at Luna. Luna just winked back and then started tinkering with the faucets on the bathtub next to Ginny's, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Ginny wished that just once she could be as fearless as Luna. Luna was brave in that she didn't care what anyone thought if it was negative. Luna thought on the bright side and had high self-esteem. Almost the opposite of Ginny, but Ginny was working towards changing that.

"So, are you still stressing about the potions exam?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes as two more boys passed, gaping at her. Ginny wished that she could be gaped at like that. Ginny failed to notice that guys did it all the time when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, don't remind me. Mum is going to kill me. Sure, I've studied: but whenever I'm put on the spot of Snape glares at me from behind his desk, I just…" Ginny shuddered.

"I don't know why Snape scares you so much. Everyone has to go through it, everyone. And yet you're the most afraid of him of all of us, even that Hufflepuff that he hexed in the middle of class! He nearly got kicked out of school for that, but he forced the girl and lie to say that it never really happened, that she imagined it. The whole class saw it, but Dumbledore didn't fire Snape. Isn't Dumbledore supposed to know everything?" Luna asked, sighing, jumping from subject to subject. "-He isn't that great of a headmaster."

"Luna, don't say that! I've been in his office millions of times, and his mind works weirdly, but strangely, he's got it right, you know… He didn't fire Snape, by the way, because he believes that he can guilt Snape into coming clean, just by saying, 'Oh, I know you would never do such a thing and not honestly admit it to me,' I overheard him discussing it with McGonagall, who Dumbledore had fooled originally, too." Ginny explained. "Boy, the things you overhear in Hogwarts…"

"Yeah." Luna said, nodding, and adding more green to her bubble bath, from the inside. "So, why are you so freaked about Snape all the time? I mean, sure, everyone gets really nervous during tests because he personally stares down every student, so long as they aren't from his house, but your test scores even prove it: he affects you the most!"

"I-I- don't know," Ginny said embarrassedly. "-So, how are you doing with Ron?" Ginny asked, winking at her friend. Luna and her brother had been going out since the middle of the summer. Luna had been telling Ginny all the dirty details she really didn't want to know about unless Ginny decided to change the subject, they had both noticed.

"You're just trying to change the subject, aren't you? Oh, well, I'll follow along. It's going great, if you know what I mean." Luna said, winking. "So, the other night…hey, why do I have to tell you this, I thought you hate hearing about your brother and me?"

"Hey, I can't get the info from him, and…" Ginny started, but Luna interrupted.

"But you said you hated hearing about romance mixed with your brother, because it makes you sick? Oh, never mind. Well, anyway, the other night we were hanging out in the Astronomy Tower, and…"

"Okay, okay, I know it's going to get really sick, so stop." Ginny said, putting her hands over her ears, not feeling so elegant as she had stepping into the bathtub alone. She giggled along with Luna until a very late hour, where Ginny dressed, and left Luna alone, naked and in her bathtub, where Luna liked to sleep at night. 'What a peculiar friend I have,' Ginny thought as se exited the Prefects' Bathroom. 


	2. Our Little Secret

Ginny shivered uncomfortably as Snape told her to see him after class. He told her that it was because it was about the millionth time that she had messed up a potion's ingredients, and so she would have to perfect it to pass his class at all, after class. Ginny knew that all her other teachers for the rest of her classes for the rest of the day would be furious, but there was no way to avoid Snape. Once he had asked her to stay after class, she knew it was time.

She gulped, as if she was saying hello to death, as the bell rang. All of her fellow students rushed out of class, eager to get out of the dungeons, and out of the presence of Snape, but Ginny had no such luck. Luna winked at her, and waved, mouthing, 'Good luck – you'll need it!' Ginny nodded, knowing she would, but no such luck would come to her.

"Well, Miss Weasley, this was yet another horrible concoction that you have made," Snape said as the last student walked towards the door to exit. "-I," The door closed behind the student. Snape stopped speaking, pushed all the things off his desk, and pushed Ginny onto it, their normal routine. Ginny shuddered, knowing what was about to happen. Snape put his body over Ginny's pushing his hand fiercely up her shirt, feeling her large breasts. He squeezed one of them tightly, and Ginny muffled her pain, as she forced herself not to scream. She didn't scream because the first time she had tried, Snape had hexed her and she had bleeding down her side all month. Ginny decided it was better to keep quiet about it. Next, Snape slipped his hand under the elastic of her shorts underneath her robes and rubbed his fingers between her clamped legs.

Then, Snape roughly jammed his finger inside her. Panic was shroud around her, stiffening her body and filling her mouth so that even though she screamed in her mind, no sound came from her throat. Just as quickly as Snape had grabbed her, he let her go. Ginny wiped tears from her eyes as she dashed out the door and away from him. Angry tears fled from her eyes, still, as she bumped into someone. They both went flying back, and finally as Ginny picked herself up and wiped the tears from her eyes she realized she had bumped into Draco Malfoy and his moron minions.

"Watch where you're going, stupid Weasel." Malfoy cackled, pushing past her and into Snape's classroom. Ginny slowly got up and walked back to her common room, surprised when she saw Luna sitting in there.

"Luna, I didn't know that you would be waiting for me in here," Ginny said, wiping more tears from her eyes and trying not to show that she had just been raped. Raped…the world still felt weird on Ginny's tongue, in her mind. Snape's torture had been going on for 2 weeks now, every time she failed in class, he would punish her with sexual harassment, and Ginny happened to mess up frequently in class. Lately she had been trying very hard to succeed, just so she could escape Snape, but he would find a way to ruin her potions so she would stay after class with him. "-Hey, and don't you have to have someone let you into the Gryffindor Tower to get in?"

"That'd be me, sis." Ron said, stepping out from the shadows, grinning. "Hey, what's up, you look all puffy-eyed, like you were just crying…?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"What?" Ginny turned on her acting skills and glanced in the long mirror by the fireplace, inspecting herself. "Hm, must be sunburn…" Ginny said, noticing the redness near her eyes. With that, she gestured Luna to follow, and dashed up the stairs and into her dormitory. There, Ginny took out the Witch Weekly and The Quibbler magazines, and Luna and her read, quizzing each other every so often or making fun of different articles. Luna had grown to be able to joke around with her father's newspaper.

Ginny tried not to gape too much as she saw one of the quizzes that she noticed as soon as she turned to that page. It was titled, **Are You Trapped?** –And that wasn't even the half of it, not even the part that had attracted her attention. There was a cartoon of a little girl being crushed under a teacher, who was pinning her to the desk, about to rape her. You could tell it was a teacher because there was a blackboard in the background and he was much larger than the little girl. Ginny shuddered and turned the page, not wanting to look at the quiz. 'Later, I'll burn it,' She thought to herself.

"What was that quiz?" Luna asked, noticing Ginny's shudder, and grabbing the copy of Witch Weekly that Ginny had been holding. Luna scanned the page for a couple of seconds, and finally closed it as well, "-That's a stupid quiz. None of that kind of stuff ever happens in real life, right? I mean, we never hear about it here, and if it happened to me, I'd tell everyone to try and save myself from any of that stuff. That had all kinds of harassment…bullying, rape, verbal harassment…Hey! That's like Draco to Ron and Harry. Think we could muggle sue him?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject to muggles.

"-Muggle suing. Muggles 'sue' each other, if one muggle does something bad to another muggle, they can get money out of them for it. Dad has only told me a little bit about it, nothing specific, I don't really know that much." Luna said, shrugging, handing over a copy of The Quibbler to Ginny to read.

"Thanks," Ginny said, opening to the first page, seeing an article about the latest Quidditch match of Hogwarts. Ginny smiled as she realized that her very best friend had written in and her father had finally decided to publish it. "Hey, cool! This is yours!" Ginny said, smiling at her friend. "This is really good, Luna, you must have worked really hard for this one," Ginny said.

Luna had been trying for the longest time it seemed to try and convince her daddy to publish his daughter in The Quibbler, but he said that some of the guys down at the office thought that if he did, that he was only doing it because it was his daughter, and that it might jeopardize his career, and one measly article wasn't worth it. Luna sort of agreed, and didn't think it was that big of a deal, but her father had pulled strings and finally got the guys to read it, and they had loved it all, so they published it. "Yeah, I know, it's awesome, isn't it?" Luna asked, looking at her own copy. "My dad brushed up on the language a bit, because I wrote it in a more biased direction…"

"I'll say!" Ginny said, showing her one part where it said quote, '_Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy swerved past Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, throwing out an arm to try and break his balance unfairly. Gryffindor wasn't even given a penalty shot, even though it was clear that Malfoy was cheating. Then again, who could blame Malfoy? Slytherins are known to be determined, and it's in their blood to use any means necessary of getting what they want._' 

Luna shrugged and giggled. "-Okay, well, maybe I was acting a bit too opinionated, but daddy didn't edit that part, now did he? And okay, sure, Malfoy was only sticking out his hand to mess Potter up, but still. I didn't think that was fair, and I didn't think that Madame Hooch was right to ignore that." Luna said, crossing her arms.

"Hah! And you're not even a Gryffindor! I find that funny." Ginny said, joking with her friend. Luna just shrugged as if to say, 'Hey, what can I do?' Ginny giggled, almost forgetting what had happened earlier…  


End file.
